He Drives Me Crazy
by Two Halves of the Whole Truth
Summary: What Sesshomaru's getting MARRIED! Naraku's trying to take his bride too? You'll laugh, you'll cry, then laugh again, but you feel like crying cause, oh just read it to see.
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, and Bankotsu…therefore I do not own Inuyasha…there summed it up in about…thirty seconds…

Chapter 1: Puzzles

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" A toad like thing tripped over excitement. _(Jaken: Toad?_

_Me: You heard me frog boy) _

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"A letter from the Northern Region has come!" Jaken handed it over to the Lord to read _(Hahaha get it?) _Sesshomaru handed it back to Jaken to read aloud to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. "'Dear Sesshomaru, I know we haven't met before but I am Ayu…successor to the Northern Region Fox Demon Tribe…as you already know…precisely 5 months from today we are to be wed… I am coming to meet you tomorrow….it is an honor to finally see the Great Lord of the Western Lands.' The nerve of that wench mocking your very presence by not calling you Lord Sesshomaru, what an ignorant woman, if you ask me she is not suited to be your mate!" Jaken ended.

"How could I not have known about this…? Was this planned by my father?" Sesshomaru pondered.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said.

"What is it Rin?"

Is it true? ...what Master Jaken said?"

"Yes…." A servant came in.

"Shall I prepare a room?" she asked.

"No…that won't be necessary." Sesshomaru left deep in thought. "Father…what is the meaning of this? Is this intentional?"

_(Dun, Dun, Da! Okay chapter ova! Now for when they actually meet…oooh! I'll just say sparks are gonna fly!)_


	2. First Impressions are Lasting

_Hello me again…sorry other chapter was short…but on the bright side it totally sucked so if you tell me that I won't care -. Okay let's get on with it. Oh wait review alert!_

_blackangelz23z: Oh why thank you…well maybe I should do this more often…if you loved this read sesshyence it's hilarious believe me…who knew Sesshomaru could drink so much scotch. P.S you are not retarded…just have mental instabilities lol_

Chapter 2: First Impressions Last Forever

"Princess Ayu! We are ready to take you over to Lord Sesshomaru." A low ranking demon said.

"No thank you I rather travel alone…come on Rika!" a fox came to her aid. She was a huge black colored fox with nine tails; the tips were a light shade of indigo. Her eyes were a florescent dark blue; her paws matched the tips of her tails. Ayu on the other hand had the hair color of the midnight blue sky. Her eyes were a soft purple, she carried three swords to the left of her hips and wore six sacred jewel shards around her neck, but never used them.

"Wait! You can't go with out me!" her younger sister called out.

"Mayuko…? You're too young…stay here with the elders."

"No I'm coming with you Ayu…" Mayuko was a demon child who looked around nine years old. She had violet eyes and black hair. Mayuko was a semi-mini version of Ayu.

"…no…I'm sorry Mayuko but you can't come…but I promise to visit you all when I get the chance…okay Mayu-chan?"

"Yes onee-chan…" The tow sisters hugged. Mayuko whispered. "But come back soon!" Ayu nodded.

"I will…come on Rika!" Ayu hopped onto Rika's back, the two leaped into the distance.

"Please…Ayu stay safe…" a single tear fell from both sisters' eye.

"I promise I will come back….I won't let you all down…I promise."

By now it was mid noon, Ayu decided to stop and rest for a while before continuing the rest of their journeys. "Rika, land there…it looks like a safe spot to rest." Rika nodded and landed in a clearing with a lake. Its lonely placidness made it an illustrious but hidden beauty. Ayu sat on a near my rock while Rika rested at her feet. "This place is so beautiful…but why is it hidden? I guess I should be thinking more about my marriage to Sesshomaru than about these little things…" We are almost into the Western's territory…just a few more minutes to relax and we'll be on our way again…" Ayu tried to sound enthusiastic, but she let out an uneasy smile that let Rika know…something was up. Rika nudged at Ayu's arm as if to say 'What's wrong Ayu? Aren't you happy?' Ayu sighed understanding everything. "There is nothing happy about being arranged a marriage to someone you barely know rather less him being a prince…and I don't love him…" Ayu changed the subject. "Come on we should be going now…if we want to reach the castle before nightfall…" Rika nodded, Ayu hopped on her back and rode off again…

_Okay again sorry this chapter was short …review if you want to…as long as people read this and alert me on what they want me to change then 'm fine…flames excepted by all…even hypocrites +lol+)_


	3. The First Encounter

_Hello again loves thank you all for taking your time to read my fan fiction and thank you all for your support by reading this…on with the story! Oh wait again_

_Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: Don't worry in this chapter they are but they are sooooooo hateful._

Chapter 3: The First Encounter

"Me Lord she is not here yet! That wench! The northern Region says she traveled on her own!" _(Gosh Jaken you need to shut up before I bust your head open…)_

"Why isn't she here yet? She was supposed to be here yesterday…" Sesshomaru thought. It was clear dawn in the Western Land…Sesshomaru saw something. "She's here…" he told Jaken…

"R-right me Lord!" Sesshomaru jumped from out his window._ (+cough+ which was the 5th floor +cough+)_ He landed right in front of Ayu and Rika. Ayu got off Rika and stroked Rika's hair.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru…I'm sorry we got here so late you see we-" Sesshomaru walked away uninterested and all. _(Basically enough to tick Ayu off)_ "Well nice to meet you too…" she said softly. She knew he would here it no matter what. A little girl wearing an orange kimono with white flowers on it came up to Ayu. She had dark chocolate eyes and jet black hair. The girl looked about 8 or so… "Oh hello…you are?"

"Rin..."

"Rin…that's a pretty name…it means bell doesn't it?" Rin nodded. "So are you Sesshomaru's daughter?"

"Eh…! No not at all…he saved me…" Sesshomaru watched from his window._ (Which he previously jumped out from…)_

"Oh well…my name is Ayu…and this is my friend Rika" Rika put her head lox enough for Rin to pet. Rin was unsure. "It's okay go on." Rin reached out her hand wearily, but finally touched her. Rika returned to her a lick on her hand. "See? My Rika would never hurt anyone she trusts."

"Oh…so Lord Sesshomaru is marring you…"

"Yes…he…is" Ayu wanted to say 'unfortunately', but she reminded her of her sister so much…she couldn't break her sister's heart…so why break Rin's? "Do you want to go exploring with Rika and I?"

"Sure but first I have to ask Lord-

"No you don't…as his princess I say…let's go!"

"Oh…okay…" Ayu carried Rin onto Rika's back and they went off.

"W-what, she has taken Rin and left!" Jaken said frantically. Sesshomaru ignored him and put his mind on something even more puzzling…

"Why is this princess to become mine? She has no regards for authority and she thinks she is one the same level as I… why should such a disobedient wretch be my mate?"

Ayu and Rin stopped at the lake and clearing Rika and Ayu saw before. "This place is so beautiful…"

"It is…" Rin said.

"From now on…this will be our secret place…whenever you feel sad or angry…we can go here…of course Rika will be apart of this too." Ayu smiled at Rika.

"You show so much care for Rika…"

"She's more than just an animal to me…she's my friend, a living, breathing, creature like all of us…and should be treated like one of us…" Rin hugged Ayu…she was puzzled but hugged the little girl back.

"So how old are you?"

"Well in your human years…yes I know you're human…550 years old…but how do you say I look?"

"Hmmm…1, 2, 3…529 years younger you're really pretty." Rin smiled.

"Really why thank you… I have a younger sister…you remind me of her…"

"How come you are so nice to me? No other demon except Lord Sesshomaru has been this nice."

"…someone's here…" Rika perked up her ears.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin was behind Ayu, he stood in front them.

"What are you doing out here?" he said sternly.

"We were just getting to know each other…is that a problem?"

"Yes it is…you are to ask for my permission to even step out of the castle…do you understand."

"Whatever…do you think just because I'm your mate I'm gonna bow and be your servant…I'm your soon-to-be-bride…we both have say in this matter and I can take care of myself thank you. I will not indulge everyone of your requests." _(Independent Woman Part1)_

"You are here to marry me that is all... If you think you can have 'say' in any matter you can go back to your homeland." Ayu raised her hand to slap Sesshomaru, but he caught it her hand. She didn't cry or flinch at any of this. He let go with such force she fell down. "Let us go Rin."

"Yes...Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin took one last look at Ayu…she felt sad and there was nothing she could do.

"Damn that Sesshomaru…he knows that is I go back I would be proving him right…that I'm useless." Ayu cried. "But I'm not backing down from anything…we are going to be equal whether he likes it or not!" Ayu quickly got on Rika and quickly followed behind him.


	4. The First Encounter Part 2

_Hello all so I'm back yes I will be updating daily….say 5 times every week so don't worry if I don't have a chapter the day after…I'll make up by doing two times the work…so okay when we left off they were totally…well hateful of each other…let's see if this will change…_

_lady0ftheeast-Sessfan__: Yeah well he's under my evil spell so deal with it….it's not going to get any better…but…I can tell you she does fall in love with some one…soon_

_blackangelz23__: Why thank you…you and lady-san are my two favorite reviewers so far…maybe I should make Inu Yasha fictions more…I can tell you I am focusing on another one having to do mainly on revelation and Naraku. _

Chapter 4: The First Encounter Part 2

"The nerve of that woman…trying to compare her to me...she may be a princess but she has a lot to learn before she can become my mate." Sesshomaru thought.

"I hate that Sesshomaru…to think I only knew about this marriage two weeks ago…then they force me to write that stupid letter…Love? Love my ass…he doesn't care about me…why did my mother do this? No matter as long as I am to still marry him…and bear him a son…only then will he acknowledge my existence or co-existence…but not as an equal, but **_his mate_**. He is so cold and unfeeling…yet his beauty is – I can't be thinking about that…that is how it starts…then he will be able to do what ever he wants with me…like all other foolish women…I won't let that happen to me…even if his beauty is perfected and unmatched…I will not fall into this trap…" Ayu thought as they landed on the castle grounds.

"You will sleep with Rin tonight…" He said sternly.

"Yes My Lord…" she said and thought. "I'll play your little game…until the time is right."

"Me Lord you've done it! That rebellious wench is in line." Jaken congratulated, Sesshomaru simply stepped on, him as if to say 'yes', and went away. Ayu did this as well.

"That's for before toadlet!" she whispered. Rin ran up to Ayu and held her hand while Rika followed.

"I will not allow that thing inside my castle."

"Yes My Lord…Rika…come on…," Ayu took Rika to the window on the side where Rin's window was. She whispered t Rika "but he lets that toad in his house…you are much cleaner than that." Rika smiled than fell asleep. Ayu quickly rejoined Sesshomaru. "My Lord I have done what you have requested of me." They entered inside the castle. On the second floor was Rin's room. The two girls entered and Jaken was to keep watch. Way up top was Sesshomaru's room. _(Do I hear 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your silver hair'?)_ Ayu pulled out a bag that was hidden in her yutaka. "Finally something to eat…" Ayu divided the rice balls into three groups. She went to the window and said. "Komakai." Which made Rika small; she woke up and with incredible power managed to get to the window. Right now Rika was the size of a newborn baby.

"How did you do that?" Rin whispered.

"Us fox demon have incredible bonds with lands…we are able to communicate with other dog like animals and our elemental plain, which is grass, makes me able to create healing herbs for poison…that was a special spell I was taught…when I was young."

"But Lord Sesshomaru-

"I don't care what he said…Rika need to eat…here there are twenty-seven rice balls…we each get nine." Ayu, Rin, and Rika took one in there hands and paws. "Dig in everyone…" They ate with tremendous speed. When they were done Ayu told Rin her secret. "Well Rin like I was trying to tell you before…" she whispered something in Rin's ear.

"Oh…"

"He can never find out…I trust you with this secret."

"I promise…"

"Good now let's get some sleep." Rin and Ayu cuddled up together while Rika stayed in between them.

"Good night Ayuu-chan.'

"Hmmm, good night Rin…"

"Good night Rika…" They both said. Rika was already asleep and they drifted off as well…

_I think this chapter went fairly well, but anyway off into the night...okay next chapter is when they almost have feelings for each other so yeah...I'm not sure if I'm gonna add anything extreme...but it depends on how many people want me too and it can't be rated M :) So itte raishai_


	5. Trapped in my Tower

_Hello I'm so sorry I have been gone for so long…but I'm back and I've missed you all…I was keeping in touch with a friend I haven't seen in almost two years so I'm really pumped…I miss her so much…okay hopefully this will not affect my writing in any way._

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _I'm sorry… I was so late with this chapter I just miss her so much I'm gonna cry…I'm sorry forgive me everyone._

Crazyloverofboys: _Looks like we have a new member of the review family! Welcome! I'm glad you love it. Sorry I let you all down…please forgive me!_

Chapter 5: Trapped in my Tower…joy

Ayu was the first to wake up…she noticed something was missing! "Eh! Rika! Rika!" she hopped out of the bed and changed into a plain blue kimono. "Rika!" she pushed the door open. "Where is my Rika!" she strangled the previously sleeping Jaken. "Tell me now toad boy or I will kill you!"

"What? What Rika?" He stammered.

"Stop playing dumb toad! I know you have her!" Ayu was about to pull out her sword.

"Let him go…" Sesshomaru said.

"Why should I! He has my Rika!"

"He doesn't…I do…" Sesshomaru held up the miniature nine tailed fox.

"Oh…" Ayu let go of Jaken. "I'm sorry toad…BUT I'm NOT GONG TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY RIKA YOU BASTARD!"

"How dare you disobey **_my_** orders? I gave you a chance…"

"Please…My Lord." She remembered to say. "I couldn't leave her outside…it was cold and she needed to eat…_ (Lies!)_…Please just give her back!" Rin came out of her room after hearing the noise. They stared at Rin.

"Rin did you know about this?"

"I-

"No she didn't…she warned me and I didn't listen…I told her I would return her…but when she fell asleep…I slipped Rika in between us…she doesn't need to be put in this…neither does Rika…I'll take their punishment ten times over…My Lord…please" Sesshomaru didn't answer but he let go of Rika. Ayu followed him. The two walked up to Sesshomaru's room. "I'm trapped in my own tower…joy." She thought. She took off her swords to show she trusted him and finally said. "I'm sorry…" he didn't answer but stopped. She kept thinking. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot…if you hate me…I understand..."


	6. Masters of Disguise

Chapter 6: Masters of Disguise.

_You guys must love me I'm touched… Well this chapter isn't gonna be long but I think the next will…so yeah._

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _I'm talking to her shortly so I'll give her your regards thanks._

Littlefiction: _Well that's my fluffy for you…calm until Kami-sama knows when…thanks for reviewing._

jayseeen: _spelled intestines wrong…lol well thanks people like you keep me writing I won't let you down._

_So well that's it…moving on thanks all your support is very much appreciated._

Sesshomaru finally stopped. "You will be staying here so I can keep an eye on you…"

"Yes…" she was puzzled. "But I'm not a spy…"

"…you are wearing six sacred jewel shards…" Sesshomaru put his hand on her chest then the sacred jewel shards. "You are a walking target." Ayu quivered at his touch, she shivered a little, but relaxed.

"Will you protect me?" she was acting a little seductive. _(You wish!)_ They came in for a kiss, but something broke the fantasy…they remembered they hated each other.

"You should be safe…as long as you follow my every command…"

"Yes my Lord…" Ayu went to the corner of the room…Sesshomaru left her alone in the room. "I'm trapped in this tower…why couldn't I resist him? I must not give in…I mustn't…my love…for now you must wait." Ayu said to herself…she could not escape him no matter how she tried to break away…she had feeling for him…but they were hidden by anger and fear…they both loved each other…but never cared to commit.

"…he's coming back…" Ayu heard foot steps. Instead of Sesshomaru it was Jaken! "Hmmm…Hello…here to criticize me more…or merely inform me of the worthless person I really am?"

"No My Lady…" Jaken started crying. "You're the only one to ever apologize to me…"

"Really, I'm sorry…well as you know my name is Ayu…what's yours?"

"J-Jaken…"

"Nice to meet you Jaken…I'm sorry I called you a toad…well you better be going before Lord Sesshomaru gets back…"

"Y-yes My Lady…"

"Please…just call me Ayu…goodbye Jaken."

"Goodbye…Ayu." Jaken quickly retreated.

"Sesshomaru…you even treat your servants so coldly…you are so much like an ice prince…your heart is cold…" A few minutes later Sesshomaru came back…with food.

"I brought you some food…"

"No thank you I'm not hungry…you can have it…" Sesshomaru set it beside her. He also joined her on the ground. "Why is he doing this…is he trying to- no we don't love each other…unless…" she thought.

"You have to eat…now…Ayu…"

"That's the first time he's ever said my name…that I can recall of…" Ayu considered this. "Okay if you say…thanks…" She picked up the vegetable miso soup. She was uneasy because Sesshomaru was watching her. She quickly figured out something…

"Ayu are you sleepy?"

"He said my name again…" she was red…she couldn't take this…

"You will sleep in my bed…" Ayu was furious

"I don't want to sleep in you bed…You can I'll just sleep on the floor…" Ayu yawned again. She sat on the floor across from Sesshomaru.

"You will sleep on the bed."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can…"

"You and what army…teh I ain't afraid of nothing."

"I'm trying to be nice."

"You can take your kindness and shove it up your ass…we both know that all of this was a set up from the get go…you were going to see if I was actually gonna sleep with you…proving me immoral and a dirty person…"

"You're smarter than you look…"

"You can go to hell…I don't know why my mother would do such a thing and pair us up…."

"Wait…could this me this was planned?"

"I don't care! Whatever it is…it's not a damn good enough reason to keep me here with you! You're such an Ice Prince…get over yourself!"

"You're not leaving."

"Oops I think I am!" Ayu jumped out of the window…she landed on the ground below. She ran and ran, with Sesshomaru following, until she heard a chuckle in the distance…Sesshomaru caught up with her.

"Kagura…"

"Who?" A lady riding a feather appeared. _(I saw something similar but it was a nurse riding a booster shot…then again I was partly drunken…from fumes…I wonder…lol)_ She had dark black hair with blood colored eyes. She was wearing an orange kimono with a tinge of yellow, she also held a fan.

"Two love birds squabbling…" Kagura laughed. She shot a poison dart it hit Ayu's throat. She flapped the fan soon after, a gust of wind came out. The poison took affect quickly so Ayu was too weak to dodge the gust. Ayu was knocked down, it hit her directly. "To easy…" Ayu felt the poison drain her, soon she couldn't breathe properly and fainted, Kagura swiped her up. "You have something I want…" she laughed as she took off.

"Damn it! Ayu why didn't you fight back!" Sesshomaru thought. His eyes became red. "Naraku I will find you!"


	7. Naraku!

_Hello again…I'm making up for all the chapters you've missed so…sorry if I'm rushing let's get it on!_

lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _So sorry to burst your bubbles but…it's not all that sunshine in daises…it's gonna be through the wire, through the limit, through the wall for the chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all. I love that song sorry…but it's gonna be like that._

Chapter 7: Naraku!

Ayu woke up…she was dizzy and confused. She was in a cage. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're trapped…" a soft voice said…

"Trapped? What do you mean?" She thought she was delirious for talking to something she couldn't see, but at this point she could careless. The voice didn't reply back…Ayu sensed someone else…" Why is it I can sense this presence but not the other?" This one laughed menacingly. "Who are you!"

"…the question is who are you?" Ayu felt the jewels on her neck pulsate. They seeped into her skin without her knowing.

"That's none of your business!" Ayu felt another pulse…from within her…this time it was faster and longer ranging. "Wh-what's happening to me?" she said softly. "I can't…breathe…"

"Yes you are becoming my slave…now you will be mine." The figure came out of the darkness Ay was able to go through the bars since it was an illusion. "Now…you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Naraku touched her face…she couldn't pull back...

"Let…go…of…me…" she manages to say. Naraku paid her no mind…he touched her chest then kissed her hard. She couldn't fight back…did she want to? She wanted to kill him but yet she had no choice but to give in to the kiss. Her arms slowly and unwillingly touched his face. "What am I doing!" she thought. "Get off me! Let go!" she couldn't move. Naraku began to kiss her neck. "Let…me…go!" she struggled.

"And why would i?" Naraku said.

"I…am…not…yours…"

"You are now…" Naraku kissed her on the lips.

"Get off of me you creep! I don't eve know you!" she thought. "Sesshomaru…how would he feel about this...he probably doesn't care…and this person does…so why am I complaining…at least he loves me…" Ayu no longer tried to fight him. She gave in fully. _(Poor, poor Sesshomaru…that's two women he's been arranged marriage to but lost)_ "I…love…you…" she said. Naraku smiled at this.

"So you've given in?" Naraku began to strip her of her clothes. "You will bare me a child." She didn't fret…she knew it was pointless.

Sesshomaru was racing to get to her. "Ayu damn it! It's my fault…she's gone…she will never forgive me."

_You bastard!_

"She hates me."

_You're such an Ice Prince!_

"She's right…"

_I will never love you...not even if my life depended on it!_

"You never will…actually love me…" He gained speed. "But I will not allow you to be Naraku's pawn!" He came upon Naraku's sent in a really old castle. Naraku started to kiss Ayu's neck again _(this is continuous…) _She stood there taking it all, but Sesshomaru busted in. "Naraku! I want my bride back!"

_Suspense a little over what fluffy would really say but oh well Jamatta everyone!_


	8. Battle for Ayu

_So I left you guys with Ayu being seduced…well now it is gonna be a new thing…so what out._

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _lol it's 'Through the Wire' by Kanye West I love this song so much…sometimes it makes me cry._

Rae_: Thanks…well just keep reading and I hope you stay happy._

Chapter 8: Battle for Ayu

"Sessho…maru…you came…" Ayu was half naked but it didn't seem to phase her.

"Naraku I want my mate…"

"She wants to stay with me." Ayu was left to watch. A girl appeared by her side. She was as white as snow. Everything except her eyes which were pits of black emptiness. As if you could lose your very soul just by starring at them.

"Help…me…please." Ayu begged her. "Help him…I don't want him to get hurt just for me."

"I can't help you…sorry…my master Naraku…would not…be…happy…"

"…it's okay…" Ayu smirked "What is…your…name…?" Kanna fixed her yutaka.

"Kanna…"

"…thank you…Kanna…" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. Naraku transformed into a giant spider. Sesshomaru struck Naraku. "I can't…let him…die…because of me…" Ayu tried to move…step by step… "Sesshomaru…get out of the way." Ayu whispered. "Appear…" Ayu picked up the swords. She broke the bond between her and the jewel shards. "This is not your battle!" Ayu ran in front of Sesshomaru. Naraku's pincer cut through her stomach. Ayu coughed up some bile. She swiped at him with her sword. "That's for even kissing me!" Ayu punched him. "That's for kissing me!" Ayu finally slashed him with her nails. "And that's for thinking you can kick The Ice Prince's ass before me!" _(I never learn so why should she?) _Naraku retreated…

"You will be-

"Just shut up and go already before a get rabid on you!" The others sweat dropped…and ran away.

"Ayu-

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm here anyway…thanks for nothing…real smart…I'm out of here…don't expect me to thank you… I wasn't your battle or concern so-" Sesshomaru kissed her, Ayu fainted shortly after. _(From embarrassment, unexpected attempt and…blood loss age) _Sesshomaru carried her, _(Bridal style…you know lift up the whole person.) _away to somewhere safe.

"Ayu…you're safe now…I won't leave you in danger like this again…"


	9. Itazura na Kiss

_We left you with a very pissed Ayu and a very calm Sesshomaru…but how long will that last? Who knows I haven't thought that far ahead lol. I like the title of this chapter it's a good song._

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: Geez lady-san calm down…don't get your hopes up…they've got a long way to go…I like that song too lol

Chapter 9: Itazura na Kiss

Ayu woke up a week later. She was in a bed bandaged from her chest down to her waist. "Hmm?" She woke up. A miniature sized Rika ran up to her. "Rika!" she hugged her. "I've missed you a lot my furry friend…Your dark black fur warms my heart…" Ayu's voice woke the person sleeping next to her. It was Sesshomaru! She hopped of the bed a quickly found something to wear. It was a dark black kimono with a red dragon seeming to constrict her as it went around. Sesshomaru smiled at Ayu. She thought. "Okay what the hell is he smiling about?"

"Mew…" Rika let out a soft sound. Rika jumped on Sesshomaru's lap. He began to pet the kitsune. That was not even the worst of her problems. When he got up he was completely topless! _(That's a problem? --) _Ayu already had looked away, not wanting anymore surprises.

"Good morning…" he said.

"Um…good morning…Sesshomaru." She was still turned away and trying to sound normal all at the same time. (_Is he that sexy? YES!)_ "I told you I didn't need your help…this change nothing between you and me…but thank you…" Ayu turned around to smile. "I'll stay but! For Rin and Rika…only if you agree to certain things…" Sesshomaru didn't respond. "Come on…Rika I guess we are leaving." Rika looked at Sesshomaru with a sad face and hoped off the bed.

"Fine…" Ayu did a mental 'no!' "But you must agree and stay and be my wife…" her dreams were shattered and back into the hellhole she went.

"What!"

"Take it or leave it…" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Teh…fine…" Ayu smirked. "But you said wife not mate…it's not binding I don't have to bear you a child."

"Your duty as a wife is to bare me a son and you already said yes…"

"Damn you to hell." Ayu left the room. "But no one can guarantee it will be a boy." She left before he could answer. Ayu went down to see Rin. The girl hugged Ayu tightly.

"I've missed you Ayu…" Ayu hugged her back.

"Me too…so let's try this again…want to go exploring?"

_Lol she never learns…or does she? Find out in the next chapter. And to all my reviewers…thanks very much._


	10. Itazura na Kiss Part 2

_I'm back in action! Ready for some more stuff and Ayu gets kissed again…lucky…okay anyway moving on!_

Chapter 10" Itazura na Kiss Part 2

"Ayu…" Rin sighed.

"Don't worry I'll ask Sesshie." Ayu smiled.

"Sesshie?"

"My new nickname for him of course…so let me go ask him okay?"

"Sure…if it's okay."

"Stop worrying…I'm sure he'll say yes…I hope." Ayu left again to find Sesshomaru. She found him outside sitting next to a tree. "Hey Sesshie!" he was immediately alarmed by this name she was calling him.

"Sesshie?"

"My new nickname for you…or would you rather have…Prince Dogglefuzz Mchimeinstyler." _(This means Sesshomaru in the land of Kawaii. Prince- he's a prince…duh. Dogglefuzz- ruler of the dog demon. Mchimeinstyler- wicked cool long silver hair. Does that not have Sesshomaru labeled all over it?) _

"What?"

"Exactly…Rin and I wanna go out for…a brief trip outside this castle." Ayu whispered to herself. "If he says I'd totally be out of this deal…my guilty conscience will be demolished."

"No…"

"Cool, nice knowing you-

"You didn't let e finish…no you cannot go…without me…"

"What! Prince Dogglefuzz Mchimeinstyler wants to do what!"

"Stop it… have you forgotten you are still wearing six sacred jewel shards…"

"Teh…whatever so sure you can come along…but Rin is so my sister will be coming along…hmm let's make this trip three months from now…is that okay with you?"

"Yes…"

"Good cause-" Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her deeply. _(Odd how the kisses are at the most random times ever.) _ This time Ayu enjoyed it, but still was shocked. They fell with Ayu on top, but this never seemed to phase them…that until…

"Ahhh!" Rin screamed. They immediately pulled apart…


	11. Itazura na Kiss Part 3

_I am back…back again…I am back…tell a friend_

lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _Thanks I'll keep it up._

Chapter 11: Itazura na Kiss Part 3

"Rin!" They both started blushing.

"Um…sorry…was I disturbing something…"

"No…sorry about that…" Ayu got off of Sesshomaru. "Rin three months from now you're gonna see my sister…and we'll go together but right now…I have to go check something so…Rika!" Ayu hopped on Rika before Sesshomaru had a chance to argue. "That was so close…he can't see my tail…not yet." Ayu said to Rika. "How would he react? I don't want him to before I'm absolutely certain…it's me…he loves." Rika and Ayu landed in there favorite spot. "Well at least I can relax now…"

"I smell something here…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but whatever it is…It's got a sacred jewel shard!"

_Dun, Dun, Da! Who are these mysterious people? Hmm makes you think…yeah I know what your thinking and the majority of you are wrong…expect the unexpected…believe in miracles and…follow the yellow brick road? Okay who wrote that! It's not funny, misleading maybe, but not funny._


	12. Wolf Meet Fox

_I got bad writer's block…so bare with my sad story._

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _Thanks I must have been sleepy when I though up that…Yeah I'm gonna update when I have stuff to write so yeah._

hahahanyou: _Thanks even though it wasn't meant to be cute…cute is disgusting…like bunnies…or Momiji…or bunny Momiji…wait he's awesome and cute…I love my usagi friend _

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: You have to be more specific what the hell to what?

Chapter 12: The Fox Meets the Wolf

"K-Kouga what if this demon is really strong?" Ginta said.

"The! Not a chance!" he boosted

"Gee Kouga you sure are brave." Hakkaku said.

"That's our queue to be moving out." Ayu whispered to Rika, they headed over to a safe part of the clearing which hid them in trees. Kouga and his henchmen made it to the spot and saw nothing.

"Are you sure there's a demon-

"Positive…it's hiding so it must be very weak, cowardly and-

"COWARDLY!" Ayu yelled. "Ooopsy…"

"Ah ha!" Kouga slashed at the trees that were surrounding Ayu and Rika.

"Oooh so busted it's not even funny." Rika growled at Ayu. "Oh right…it never was…" Kouga looked at the jewel shards around her neck. "So you're a wolf demon…"

"Teh…and you're a fox…hand over the shards woman!"

"When hell freezes over!" Ayu got up. "You'll have to fight me for them….Appear!" Ayu's three swords came in front of her. "Just try me if you think I'm playing…" Rika and Koga's henchmen watched from afar.

"You're friend never listens to you?" They said. Rika nodded. "Join the club…" They sighed. Rika and the henchmen be came friends in the short minutes they knew each other.

"Why did I leave Sesshomaru's castle!" She thought and slapped herself mentally. "Damn I gotta get away from here…Rika let's go!" She hopped on Rika and rode into a deeper part of the forest.

"I don't know whatever the hell that was about…but she's one scary chic…" Kouga said.

_Next chapter! Next chapter! Okay she meets other people Sesshomaru gets mad…and it's bloody hell all over again…joy._


	13. A Long Painful Day

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan:_ Aww thanks I appreciate it…sorry I was out on probation _

Hahahanyou: _If I did that it would ruin what I have for this chapter…_

Sessy-fan: Danny! You reviewed! Awesome now I have courage to go on!

Chapter 13: A Long Painful Day

"I smell sacred jewel shards…on her! Kagome we should attack!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Ayu just watched. Inuyasha was on the ground.

"Um…okay…well…" Ayu was too stunned for words. "Um…well…um…Rika we better be going back to the-

"Hand over the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said aggressively.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" _(He went down, down, down in the whole. Note this is not a spelling error lol)_

"…this is going to go on for a while." Ayu thought as four others arrived.

"Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo! We found the jewel shards!"

"Good job Kagome!" Sango applauded.

"…this is getting way too crowded." Ayu sweat dropped…. "Now all you have to do is add the wolf and Sesshie and boy won't this be a party…" Ayu said softly. _What do you know…more people came…it was hell raining from the sky!) _A few more people came…it was Kouga and his henchmen. "I really guess I spoke to soon." Ayu sighed.

"It's that woman with the sacred jewel shards!" Kouga looked over to Inuyasha. "Well, well, well, the mutt's here too!"

"I wonder…could a fall from two feet kill me?" Ayu thought.

"Kouga! Teh you're not gonna get those shards!"

"I will!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" The rest watched and sighed at every comment.

"If I die now…will I go to hell?" Ayu kept thinking then, she sniffed something. "Oh damn it all….Sesshomaru…"

"What do you have to do with my brother!" Inuyasha said.

"Your brother!" Ayu was shocked.

"What are you doing with the wolves' enemy!" Kouga yelled.

"Enemy!"

"Well!" they both said.

"I'm his future bride!" Ayu said as the dog demon Lord approached on Ah-Un.

_Dun, dun, da! Aren't I cruel? They are gonna be at each others throats! Oh and Sesshomaru figures out another secret! Lol I am freaking mean!_


	14. These Are My Confessions

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _You are gonna be so freaking pissed today _

Omega-rose: _I'm gonna read your story today and yes you will hate me too._

_You think I'm lying! Read on to find out my life…at full_

Chapter 14: These are My Confessions

"Oh damn, oh damn….he's here…maybe he won't notice me…" Ayu turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her… she turned back. "To late…I'm screwed…Kami…how am I going to get out of this one? It would be a wonder if I make it back…alive…"

"Ayu…" he said calmly.

"Y-yes my Lord?" she was terrified. _(That's putting oh so mildly.)_

"It's time to go…" she was so relieved…Rika and Ayu followed the Lord and Ah-Un _(hahaha this is funny…the Lord!)_

"I feel bad for her…" Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kouga quizzed.

"Not even Sesshomaru can be this calm…at that moment…"

"So true…" the rest said.

They reached the castle in one peace. They never spoke to each other since then. "Kami-sama thank you! I guess he's taking it better than I thought…" before Ayu could sigh with relief she was thrown up against a tree. "Or not!"

"What were you doing with my brother!" Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red as he pinned her against the tree with his hands.

"Major mood swing! How was I supposed to know he was your brother!" she thought.

"Answer me woman!"

"I-I-I" is all she could think. "Why can't I speak!"

"Damn it why won't you answer me!" she was already terrified of him…but now he slapped her so hard she flung into five trees before stopping._ (Five very think trees…)_

"Why can't I answer! Why can't I speak! He's coming closer! I'd hate to be here to take what he does next!" Ayu thought. She was shaking as she tried to escape.

"Now you're running away! I don't think so!" she tried to move from her spot but she was frozen. He looked at her previously hidden tail. "You're a hanyou!"

"Oh shit! Now I'm gonna die!" she thought frantically. She managed to get up but her knees knocking and her eyes were full of horror. He came at her again with anger in his heart. Nothing would stop him now.

"You lied to me! Disobeyed me! How am I to know you are not a spy?" Ayu just was blank 75 of her working brain was committed to fear while the other 25 was figuring out how to get the hell out of there.

"You really can't" she said. "Damn it now I'm able to talk…aww this is some serious bullshit….wait a sec…that means I can run! Come on legs work your magic!" she was shaking but not moving. Sesshomaru was getting closer. "I promise never to abuse you guys again if you just get me the hell outta here!" Well this parentally worked…she got out of the way just in time, but she was still cornered. He was right behind her. Ayu had enough time to turn in slow motion. "Oh…shit…" then…it was blackout… nothing…but silence. Sesshomaru had killed his future bride…

_Or did he? Yeah she really is dead Mwuhahahaha I'm so evil…Ayu was to stupid anyway…well Goodbye! Come back for the last chapter!_


	15. Reflection

_No I didn't get the ten reviews that I wanted…but I had way too many threatening emails... -cough- three –cough- which is to many for my taste…so I'm continuing my story…with love Riyo the girl everyone shouted at on msn…_

Doriana: _No…I'd never do that…well ya I was planning to but…so many people love this story so I can't do that to you…so I won't do it to them…thank you for your review it woke me and said 'cut this shit out or else!' thanks…_

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _You waited all through thanksgiving (if you celebrate it…) just to here this story! Oh bless your soul! Yes you need to stay calm…Geez…but thank you note to everyone I will never kill Ayu but I will kill someone very important to this story…not Sesshie…Kami help me if I did many people would hate me for that…_

Sessy-fan: _Hello Hawk! Oh yes you gave me a stern talking to that never worked…congrats I love you too…--_

Sesshy-fan: _Oh Danny! –hugs- yes I have learned my lesson…never mess with you or Hawk…I'll be a good fruit loop now _

_Well four reviews…six off of what I wanted…I guess my story will never be that great but whatever I'm glad people even read this stuff_

Chapter 15: Reflection

"…I'm dead and pretty sure I went to hell…" Ayu's eyes were dark pits of nothing…like the Spirit Child she met earlier… "Yeah…to think I thought at least three-fourths of the whole population would be here…but… It's just me…" Ayu laughed but then sighed… "Sarcasm and humor isn't gonna help me with anything in this cell… I'm here to rot for my crimes…in the eyes of the Lord Sesshomaru…" Ayu felt a hand on her lap. "Oh look company…only 200 years to late…" _(A.K.A Sesshie's first bride-to-be…the sarcasm won't go away…it's just too much salt…and Thanksgiving video gamming… YEAH non-healthy TV! WE LOVE YOU FOREVER!) _Ayu sat in a corner alone wondering why she was not bounded… "Mayuko…I wonder what you're doing right now…I should have never left home…who cares if I was proving them right…"

"I do…" a voice said.

"Who the- What the hell are you! My conscience, you're way too late. Damn brain got me thinking that there's someone else here…stupid cell…"

"Watch you're mouth young lady!" Another voice said…

"Mom! Is this some trick that I'm missing! What a sec…mom is dead…so that means…Am I dead! I really am…aren't I!"

"Calm down sweetie this is a dream…"

"So…why am I in a cell?" A person materialized in front of her…it was her mom. She looked exactly like Ayu…an exact image.

"Why don't you ask yourself that…anyway I'd like you to meet someone…" Another person appeared…it was Sesshomaru's father…Inutaisho! _(Actually it's Inu no Taisho but for the sake of the argument let's just go with papa Inu okay? Or would you prefer the Dog Father?)_ This youkai looked like Sesshomaru himself. If it wasn't for the fact he had thicker eye brows and much longer hair…

"Great more anonymous people to yell at me…" _(I feel the same way…)_

"I am not here to yell young one…you are here because of I…"

"So…what you're saying is…that your whole plan was to get me here so he can kill me…so he can go on with his life? Way to go…I say you've been doing a pretty good job…your plan is working nicely…I almost died yesterday or days ago, I don't remember…it's hard to tell when you're being attached by…hmm let's see the one who supposedly loves you…nice…"

"Ayu hold your tongue when speaking to Lord Inutaisho!" she said harshly.

"Mom! Wait…don't tell me you had to do with this too!"

"I am…daughter…" she said softer…

"Great, is there anyone else who cares how I feel about this! Maybe I never wanted to do this! Anyone think of hat! Getting slammed into a tree every time Prince Pain throws a hissy fit is not enjoyable! I'm not gonna say 'I got hit the great Prince…and it was awesome!' he's a freaking bastard! There is no way I can melt his heart and not gonna try. He's never listened to me and never shall…if I have to I'll rot in this stupid cell than face the light of day…"

"…you must really…hate him…" Inutaisho said.

"What was your first clue?" she said softer…

"You do love him and you know it…he just need…warming up too."

"Whatever…one more chance would kill me so why should I care how…thanks…Inutaisho-sama….mom…." the voices disappeared. Ayu was left with a sense of calmness…_(If this is calm chaos must be hell…)_ "I guess me getting out of here isn't happening anytime soon…" Ayu imagined her dream husband…

_Ayu my love without you I'd be nothing…Kiss me…_

_I can't…_

_Why not my love?_

_Because…because I love Sesshomaru!_

"HE interferes with my thoughts too! I'm tired of this abuse! HE is going to love me the way I am whether he can stomach me or not! We are going to have children- wait…wait…did I just say that!" Ayu sighed… "Never mind…I'm not going to move…I have to prove I love him…no matter what…I'll try…and have no regrets…but I will love him and get out of here…" Ayu noticed the dampness and darkness that surrounded here… "But something tells me it's gonna be a while…damn sarcasm…it's gonna take a miracle…"

_Whoa oh so touching…okay you must know that it's only been a total of…two months they've been together…for a total of three months left…well keep reading to see more…goodbye everyone!_


	16. Misery Loves Company

_Hey guess who's back and ready to yell at the world? Slim Shady…nah just kidding…he's gone for good…-Cries- anyway this is probably the last- who am I kidding…this is the last chapter…but don't worry there will be a sequel…_

lady0ftheeast-Sessfan: _There will don't worry…but now I'm focusing on my Full Metal Alchemist story and my crossover fictions…in about a month you'll get the sequel…cause I have bad writer's block and luckily I write my ideas on paper first so I'll have enough to go on…I wrote this whole story on paper before I actually typed it…for confidence reasons…and the fact my computer was 98 and I didn't know a thing…but that's okay…because as long as I have fans like you guys…or you…I'll go on writing no matter what people think of my stories._

Sesshy-fan: _I'm so glad you both like it…I hope you like the sequel too…but for now…let's enjoy the sad…gory…gut busting person that is Sesshomaru –looks at pictures- and we're done…moving onward…_

Chapter 16: Misery Loves Company

One month has pasted by since Ayu has been in that cell…no food…little water…forgotten by time…by all except some _(-cough- one! –Cough-)_.

"Ayu…how could Lord Sesshomaru do this to you…how? He seems so cruel…when it comes to you…Ayu I'm also beginning to wonder why he keeps you alive…if he doesn't want you." Rin thought. _(You were wondering the same thing to? I thought I was the only one)_

Over in the Northern Region there was worry also.

"Sissy…you promised you'd be back by now…you said soon! Why aren't you here? Please…Ayu are you even alive? Are you being held captive, why won't you answer me!" Mayuko called into the wind. _(Because you're talking to the wind…)_ this seemed to work since Ayu apparently heard her.

"Mayuko…" Ayu was stunned but weak. "Mayuko…my promise to you…to Rin…to everyone…I have failed…" She saw the door open…it was…Rin! "Rin…"

"Ayu!" Rin ran over to hug Ayu…her eyes were lifeless…only cast shadows they reached and defeated the light in her eyes…

"Rin…you can't-

"I don't care…Lord Sesshomaru has no right to do this to you! He can't do this!"

"Rin…" it was still very dark other than the shadow of a figure…Rin…she could see…she was going…blind. _(Are you freaked yet? I am… and I wrote this)_

"I'm staying here with you…"

"Rin…you're very brave…but go now before it's to late…he will be looking for you…I can't let you fall under this too."

"No! Not without you! What happened to your confidence!"

"Realization….and gone…with the rest of me…I love him…and that is the only thing holding me back from killing myself…he gave me a sword…he said you can kill your self now and be done with it…but I never touched that blade once…because of him…I'll wait for him forever and a day…I'm not leaving here…" Sesshomaru was approaching.

"Rin…you must hide…" without hesitation Rin did what Ayu said. Sesshomaru came in…

"Where is Rin?"

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru grabbed her neck. _(-cries- what kind of sicko would do this to love? oh wait…that would be still be me…)_

"You lie…tell me where she is or I shall cut your throat." His grip became tighter…Ayu could hardly breath. His nails were digging into her skin. She was afraid to open her eyes…though she was partially blind…she would still see those blood red eyes starring at her…all the love was gone…

"Sessho…maru…"

"And you still have the courage to even utter my name…after all that you've done." _(Seriously…what has she done?)_

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You're not sorry yet…I'll make you suffer."

"I-I-I love you…" Rin was hearing her choke and was horrified.

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?" Ayu started crying for the chance she never gave and the love she never had…until now. She gasped for air, this is when Rin snapped.

"Stop! Lord Sesshomaru! I'm right here!" Rin shouted. She came out from the shadows. "Don't hurt her anymore…she doesn't deserve this!" Rin sobbed. "What did she ever do besides try to love you! What went wrong!"

"Rin…leave him…I deserve this…I should have never lied to you…I am…a half demon…I am what I am…it was a mistake to think I could change myself…and forget it all…I rather be held is his hands than any other…I rather have children with him…than with anyone else…I rather die for him or from him….than anyone else…" She finally opened her eyes…to see his face one more time…to see him crying…to see it all…

"Ayu…" Sesshomaru said with anger "Why do you love me so much! All I do is cause you pain…why still love me? I want you…but I fear the worst if we stay together…I don't want anyone else to hurt you…why stay here…go back home!"

"Even if I wanted to I can't…I'd never leave you…Even if I can…there would be no one for you…what then? I want to stay with you…forever…and no matter what…I'll be here." Ayu, Rin and Sesshomaru all sobbed together…_ (Anyone else think that's hard to picture?) _

"Ayu…please forgive-

"No need to ask…I already have…" They embraced each other and kissed

"So when do we set of for the Northern region…" Rin interrupted.

"Soon I hope…" Ayu said…

"We can leave after you recover…" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay…" Ayu said then thought. "Now how am I going to tell them I'm going blind…"


	17. Thanks Guys

Thanks to:

Sesshy-fan, Doriana, hahahanyou, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Rae, littlefiction, jayseeen

_You've been there done that…so let me do this for you._

Special thanks to:

blackangelz23, blackroses360, crazyloverofboys, InuKa and Siane,

Lady0ftheeast-Sessfan, omega-rose, Sailorprincess3234, broken-wings-fallen-angel

Rustyspoons: _Do not panic! There will be a sequel coming to you as a new year's present!_

_You guys sticked with me think and thin._


End file.
